This invention relates to a furniture hinge for pivotally connecting two parts of a piece of furniture, and more particularly to a hinge for pivoting a door to the frame of a piece of furniture.
A conventional furniture hinge comprises a first hinge component mounted on one part of a piece of furniture, a second hinge component mounted on the other part of the piece of furniture, and a pivotal connection between the components for effecting pivotal movement of one part of the piece of furniture relative to the other. A known type of hinge component includes a cup-shaped fastener member anchored in a counter-sunk bore in a surface of one of the parts of the piece of furniture, and a hinge arm that is adjustably seated in the cup-shaped fastener for permitting limited adjustment to the hinge arm member which carries a hinge shaft that defines the pivotal axis of the hinge. Despite its relative complex design, such a hinge component permits the hinge arm member to be adjusted along only a single axis that is transverse and perpendicular to the axis of the pivot shaft. Manufacturers of contemporary furniture, however, have increasing need for hinges that also permit the hinge arm member to be adjusted along an axis parallel to the axis of the hinge shaft. Ideally, the hinge arm member should be adjustable along three mutually perpendicular axes, namely, along an axis perpendicular and parallel to the surface of one of the parts of the piece of furniture, and along axes perpendicular and parallel to the axis of the hinge shaft.